Over the Rainbow
by bydneley
Summary: They say if you have a dream go for it no matter how impossible it seems because you never know what could possibly happen. Rangiku x Shuuhei


**Disclaimer:** Bleach-not mine.

**A/N:**_ I've been a Matsumoto/Hisagi fan all along and something came up that fitted them so well. So I put the thoughts into words hence another one-shot from me.  
_

* * *

**Over the Rainbow**

I never really bothered coming with my taichou during these meetings until I started to notice this particular guy. Back then I was so focused with my insensitive boyfriend who just fled without considering me regardless when he asked me to hold him back if I want to. I just knew that no matter how much I try to let myself succumb to my feelings he would still leave me sooner or later. I was always the one trying to make things work for us so I guess we're just not meant to be.

But this time I let my heart try one more time. I would usually sit next to my taichou and steal glances for my type. I never imagined I would dig silent guys ever. But he's very good looking and so I guess it's justified.

It's funny at times I just drown in his eyes that convey his sincerity in doing his job as fuku-taichou. At times I space out and dream that I am stroking his fine locks and feeling his slightly grown facial hair in my touch. And I get lost in my thought of caressing the sexy tats in his face that makes him so much manlier.

And that's why my taichou questions my interest in attending these meetings. I would always hear him telling that they could do without me yet I still show up to see the face that keeps lingering in my head.

I thought I would die whenever we lock eyes and it keeps my hopes up despite knowing that a lot of girls are dying to be with him. And I would always wish I was the girl he often talks to and gets to know too. But after a long time I still haven't talked to him in an informal environment that is. You would wonder how that's possible knowing I'm a bubbly person but that's how it is.

I don't know how far this staring can take me but maybe if I stick around and muster more courage he would finally show interest in me. Like Nanao-chan keeps on telling me how would I know if he feels the same way if I don't bother to find out myself. So I have come to a resolution that at one point I would really go out of my way to converse but right now I won't mind if I would have to settle for the long distance viewing.

* * *

One more thing that holds me back is it appears to me that Hisagi-san has the likes for Momo-chan. But the good thing is my taichou wouldn't let him advance, I have a feeling that he harbors more than a brotherly aura for the young lady fuku-taichou. Now that makes me giggle. Why don't I just ask Momo to settle the ambivalence once and for all?

* * *

Yet the other thing that bothers me is what I truly feel for him. I do know I'm pretty much attracted to his physiques and I wonder if my continuous chasing dreaming and fantasizing are all worth my time and effort. How could I not question what I'm doing when he would never even spare me a glance? But as I said there were those instances that our eyes met which I presumed was just accidental.

Would you believe that even his way of drinking water is already an object of my fantasy? I know, my friends can't help but laugh whenever I start talking about my obsession for Mr. Serious-Shy Guy. But still that never stopped me from hoping that one day he would tell me he wants me too. Silly but it became my habit.

* * *

There was this time that I went after him, right after the division official's assembly. He was holding a book which I couldn't recognize the title and he headed for this huge tree that I remember where I and my friends once had our picnic. He lay on the floor and pressed his back against the trunk of the tree then started leafing through the pages of the trivial book.

I moved a little closer to get a better view of what exactly is he reading. I knew I had to find out what interests him a lot. And this book can just be the key to my success. Inching in, I caught a glimpse of the words 'How to Tell' yet there were still some parts that I couldn't read. But when I moved forward a little more I stepped on a fig which produced a loud cracking sound that startled him. I hid quickly but you know his reaction just tickled me. I am still relinquishing the look on his face, he was somewhat alarmed and his built body was already in a fighting stance. How funny is that?

So I went home figuring out where the 'How to Tell' only phrase would take me. My goal was unmet but still he gave something to remember-his uncalled for reaction.

* * *

I knew Madarame-kun is close to Hisagi-san but I couldn't dare tell him what I feel for the guy of my dreams. I am supposed to be the bully and not the bullied so I wouldn't let him use that against me.

I remember he told me that he and Hisagi-san would drink that night so he invited me to join them. I was actually so tempted to go after all he'd be there however I couldn't understand but like someone inside me told me not to. So I decided to just sneak around and listen instead to their guy talk.

But as if the tides were against me when my taichou had another bad timing of giving me a heavy workload that night so I came there late almost missing the whole convo. And it was so unfortunate that what I missed is so important for me to know. I listened intently in their getting serious talk.

**Ikkaku:** Are you serious man? You really like her?

**Hisagi: **Why not? Don't you find her beautiful?

**Ikkaku:** I do but dude you have got to know her well first and I'm telling you, you'll change your mind right after.

**Hisagi:** Wow! But you know what it's not just because she looks good. Don't bother asking me what else I saw in her because I couldn't explain either but I'm really fond of her.

**Ikkaku:** Whatever man, just prepare to eat your words later on.

He just smiled in response to Madarame's warning. I stayed there hiding, waiting for them to spill who the mystery girl is but they never did. I was wishing I could have just spent the night drinking with them. I'm itching to drown myself in alcohol.

Maybe I should ask Madarame who she is but then I already crossed out that option before so why would I consider it now? I'm not that desperate yet, right?

* * *

The next day Hitsugaya-taichou ordered me to drop some papers in the 9th division. Wait a minute, isn't that Hisagi-san's division? Okay maybe taichou is doing it on purpose so I shot him a questioning look and he merely replied, "I have nothing to do with your extra business, it's simply your job to deliver them." Okay whatever boss.

I was walking slower than usual, taking deep breaths as my hands are getting cold and clammy just thinking about having to give the papers to him directly. I know I've done this before but the case now is different I never knew this job can ever get me jittery but whoever expected I would fall for Hisagi fuku-taichou. When I've gotten there I took one last deep breath and headed for their dropping station but it wasn't him who was in charge at that time and so I left their division with a heavy heart.

I wasn't looking ahead and realized I banged into a hard wall and when I looked up it wasn't a wall that I bumped into but Hisagi's toned chest. I smiled apologetically and immediately left in embarrassment, at least he didn't get mad or anything but boy that was our first physical contact.

* * *

Just to get my curiosity over, I asked Momo-chan what's up with the two of them. And she nonchalantly told me there was nothing more than friendship transpiring between them and then hit me back with why I'm asking. So I quickly hid my real intentions and spat back with an answer that I'm just updating myself with Soul Society's latest happenings. She thought about it for a while and then laughed so I wondered what the hell is she thinking this time.

"What a lame excuse Rangiku-chan. Since when did you find Hisagi-san interesting?"

I almost thought I got away with my alibi. "How come I can't fool you? Well, make sure you don't mention this to him, okay? I can't tell exactly when I first laid my eyes on him but I'm pretty sure I was over with Gin before that occurred."

Momo-chan smiled back. "I see, I'm glad you've moved on. I was worried you'd never find anyone else to take Ichimaru-taichou's place."

I returned the smile and replied, "Thanks."

"So when do you plan to tell him about your hidden feelings?"

"Hmm…maybe not sooner than Hitsugaya-taichou's revelation to you."

She suddenly blushed at that comment and tried her best to hide it yet it was very evident. "What's that? How long are you going to keep pairing us? Make sure he doesn't hear of your sneaky remarks about him or you'd get heavier workload when he finds out."

"I know that's why I've been taking extra precautions. By the way, I heard Hisagi-san has a special someone, you have an idea?"

"Nope sorry, he's a shy secretive dude, he would never share those things to me. But at least you know he has emotions contrary to what many girls say. And who knows it might be you." She replied.

"Nah it can't be, don't give me false hope." I looked at the time and Hitsugaya-taichou has been already looking for me by now. "Hey Momo-chan, I gotta go, duty calls later then."

* * *

Then we had our weekly SWA conference and Nanao-chan brought my issue up. I tried to stop her but she assured me that the girls can help. They started suggesting on what I can do about it.

The president's response is nothing unusual; she said I should give him candy and ice cream. Nemu-chan on the other hand suggested that I ask him for a 1 on 1 then kick his butt, which I find unnecessary and inappropriate in a way that he might think I'm trying to prove something. And can you imagine what our newest member suggested, Unohana-taichou said I should invite him to my place and spend the night together. I never expected anything like that to come from her, I mean it wasn't in her nature to say so. What got me cracking up more is that she even plastered a hideous smile. You wouldn't believe how a modest looking captain can hit you up with those kind of advices.

Well the one that I approved of was that of Nanao's. She said I could write him a love letter or something of that sort. Her suggestion made the most impact to me aside from being the most conservative it was also the only rational thing for me to do among the other proposals. Well I may not look like I have a knack for writing but hey my friends don't call me a hopeless romantic for nothing. So my cheesy skills will be put to the test.

Okay I have been scribbling for two hours already and yet all I've written were immediately scratched out. So I'm gonna give myself another 3 more hours to allow my feelings to transcend into words. If I still can't find the right words then I'm gonna need divine intervention by then. Now back to the letter, maybe I should just write a poem okay, can I make it a haiku length? Rangiku, stop bargaining!

_Whenever I see you, my heart jumps with joy_

_Whenever you smile, I feel I'll be fine_

_Whenever you're near, I could hardly even breathe_

_But whenever I try to search for words I couldn't find any._

_-Ms. Obsessive-Compulsive for you_

Don't I sound like a grade-schooler having a crush on a fully grown adult. Don't I ever get tired of looking like I'm losing my sanity all because of this damn good looking guy who's been totally shaking my dull life? Not! He's worth it so I'm gonna eat my pride and he's gonna have to deal with my persistence.

At least I came up with a four line stanza poem, I did sweat big time just to produce these words of affection. Now the problem I will have to ponder about next is how to send him my petty message. Should I hand it over myself? Hmm…though my friends would disagree with this, I'm a shy person, oh yes. Should I ask Nanao-chan to give it to him? I dunno how to say this but I don't think that's a good idea, not that I don't trust Nanao-chan but why would I push through with something that can be a problem later on. Anyway I still have a lot of time to decide on how to deliver this.

Would you believe Nanao-chan's reaction when I've shown her the poem? She was up and about, bouncing off happily and exclaiming, "Rangiku-chan you better give this to him. I totally support you in your quest to sweep him off his feet." Hard to believe for others that she is not always serious, sometimes yeah she can show those kind of reactions so believe me when I say I'm a shy one. But you know what she kind of boosted my morale and gave me the slightest bit of hope possible.

* * *

It's time for operation sneak attack. As soon as I got off my work I headed to his division but I waited outside until I saw him come out. I was hiding behind the tree and I almost panicked when he glanced towards my direction seemingly like he sensed someone's following him but then he continued to walk after a short while.

So I followed him and luckily he stopped by a shop to check out some accessories, wow I didn't know he dig those things. I simply slipped the letter in his pocket and walked away without him noticing. That was easy. Now I have to wait for a few days and observe if he would bother to find out who his secret admirer is.

* * *

One day passed by and it seems he just shrugged off. He was going on with his normal routine, facial expressions as inhibited as before yet still as handsome as ever, yup that's the good thing. Two days and still I can't see any trace of him spacing off to at least give it a thought.

During the third day, Hitsugaya-taichou reprimanded me once more. "Matsumoto, you've been leaving your paper works to pile up again. Don't tell me your boy is more important than work. I don't care whatever you do with your life but make sure you finish your business here first things first."

"Gomen-nee Hitsugaya-taichou." I leaned closer and gave him a sweet smile and he responded with his usual smug. Though he maybe somewhat strict for his size at least my cute taichou has a lot of patience for my lapses, how lucky can I get.

* * *

Because three days have passed and still I haven't seen any response from him so I opted to write a sequel in my catch Hisagi's attention mission. It took me another five hours to finalize my message, this time more aggressive, and he better react this time around.

_I like you_

_No, I like you a lot_

_You're in my mind even when I practiced thought stopping_

_I see your face even when I close my eyes in the evening_

_Why can't I forget you?_

_Why do I still pursue you?_

_Why can't I tell you myself?_

_Why do I have to resort to writing?_

_Above all why don't you answer me?_

_Because for all we know you don't know me…_

_-__Ms. Obsessive-Compulsive for you_

* * *

I used the same trick of slip and walk away. The next day there was still no visible change or anything with his daily routine or with his behavior. On the fifth day we had our division officials' meeting and he still wears that all-business look. I was the last to leave the room when I came back from the restroom and picked up the signed papers, I noticed a piece of paper in the table, in the portion where he sat during the meeting. I took it and unfold the content.

_Ms. Obsessive-Compulsive for you_

_Funny but I know you. See me at the backdoor of my division quarters._

_-Shuuhei_

He knows me? That's weird, how in the world could he possibly find out who I am? I have been extra careful in keeping my identity a secret for uhm−how should I say this, for excitement purposes. I mean it wouldn't be a fairy tale-like like story if I would do the usual you know. But you know what, I elicited a response evenmore it's a good one, he actually wants to see me. I'm psyched to know how the story would end or should I say would begin?

* * *

I walked towards the backdoor of 9th division but he wasn't there. Is he making a big fool out of me? Or he wants to expose me and let their whole division know I was the one who was head-over-heels for him? All these thoughts were circling in my head when a manly voice distracted me from self-detonating.

"Did you know you are like a sunflower? You are not as fragile and delicate like a rose and yet you make anyone's day bright and all right. It's not about what people see in you physically but how you touched their lives is what matters the most. And you've touched mine in a way I could never understand yet it makes me smile at the end of the day." He handed me the sunflower and flashed the handsomest grin I've ever seen a guy could ever give me. I never imagined he was capable of showing intense emotions and in fairness I was touched.

"You actually saved me the trouble of making the move to show you how special you are to me. Ever since you and Ichimaru-taichou were still together I already had my eyes on you, I just didn't know how to enter the picture especially when he left I had the chance but I couldn't take your vulnerability for granted. And so I waited long enough yet I never had the courage to tell you. And I admired you that you can confess to someone what you feel for him."

"And I'm thankful that someone is me, finally my prayers were heard. You do know what I was reading, How to Tell You Like Her. Too bad I wasn't able to finish the book so I've never gotten to pick up the real deal. I didn't know who was spying on me that time until I noticed your robe when you fled. I got curious why you were doing it so I waited for the following days what you'd do next. Then you followed me and slipped that letter and I confirmed that you want me as much as I do. I was the happiest man already and I knew you were losing your patience but I had to know if you are that interested in me so I waited a few days till I receive another one from you and I responded from there, today."

"I'm sorry I acted like a girl who was playing hard to get but I'm glad you didn't give up on me. It's silly like our positions were exchanged. It really bothers me so if there's anything I can do to make up for all your efforts I−" I cut his speech already and put my finger in his sexy lips to shut him off for a while.

"So you knew all along and you just played dumb, you're lucky I have no idea otherwise I would have smacked you hard in the head with my zanpakutou." And we were laughing hard about how childish we've been acting through all this roller coaster emotional ride.

"But you know what, I have to give you credit for holding it all in and waiting that long because I couldn't wait for this day to come. I just want this." I pressed my lips against his and looked up to him just to confirm if I wasn't dreaming but it was really Hisagi-san or should I say Shuuhei, I should get used to calling him with his first name from now on.

He wore that huge smile in his face, he was as happy as I am and what he did next I assumed meant that he had lost his inhibitions. He captured mine with his hungry lips as the kiss turned into a more passionate one, deeper, longer and much more aggressive than I expected it could turn out after all we have to make up for the all the time we've lost. And this is the perfect time to begin with.

Who would have thought it all started with dreaming?

* * *

**A/N:**_ Actually I couldn't believe I could squeeze in a one shot in my supposedly review period. Anyway hope you had fun reading my short fic. BTW, the dreaming at the end is like day dreaming or sort of wishing so not the one that we had during our rapid eye movement in the evening. If there's any clarifications feel free to ask me, just give me a day in a week to answer. Thanks again and do leave a review if you can. Till then. _

* * *


End file.
